Starr
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal (could be a boss) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive She is stuck within a ship-sized prison that entirely surrounds her. She is not captured as she could easily shed the prison from her form. Keijo's Main Ship Appearance She may appear in front of others using a variety of means as a young female teal colored pikmin with a green leaf. This is not her true form. Her form is hidden away by the ship built around her. The exact shape of the ship that surrounds her is designed in an arrow-shape design towards the front to plow through the wind currents. It is mostly shaped like regular airships but there are a few differences that makes it different. The shape first is mostly defined around a living body and the space between it. The ship itself is supported by the frame of the living body while giving the living body room to move about. No one will see her true appearance until the ship created around her is destroyed. Yet, the entire ship is made out of biometal of course which is connected to a few parts of her body. Everything else is a complete mystery. Sometimes the eyes can be seen at the front of the ship but it is usually too hard to spot. Powers Her power hasn't been revealed yet but it seems that she can project a lifelike illusion that could be touched by another being. This is just a very small power of hers as the rest of her powers are sealed away by the ship that she is in. Much of her strength, power, energy, and other characteristics are sealed away by the ship. It seems that she lends most of her power and energy through to the ship. The ship then uses that power in a variety of ways. The connections to her body allows the energy to flow freely. The connnection allows the ship to not be seen by anyone at all by any means except if the being in perspective is one of the angelic pikmin or the clones that Keijo has created. It is basically hiding the ship away like Keijo hides what he truly is. Nothing can pierce this power no matter what it is... Weaknesses It is currently unknown of whether or not she has some weakness or not. Resistances It is currently unknown of whether or not she has any resistances at all... Immunities It is currently unknown of whether or not she has any immunities at all... Personality She is a kind hearted individual who will do whatever she can to make sure that any fight is ended quickly without killing anyone. She really does not like to fight. She has a quick mind and she analyzes her attacks and the opponent's attacks, stances, and whatnot quickly. She is not surprised by anything at all due to her nature of comptiplating the moves of her opponents faster than they can make them. She acts as a sort of guardian to Keijo while being his daughter. She may be cold hearted but can be quite friendly but she rarely shows her emotions at all. She will not allow for Keijo to be hurt at all despite that, she ain't a bad person. Her connection with Keijo is daughter-father relationship. She, for the most part, is carefree and laidback. History She was born a long time ago and her father was Keijo. She learned much about the world during her days growing up and what has so far happened to it. She used her powers to transform into a young female teal pikmin for the first time a year later after her birth. She was taken care of by Keijo for almost all of her life. Yet, she was never oppressed or had her freedom taken away. She decided to stay by Keijo of her own free will. She saw the changes that he went through. She was happy for almost all of her life. It was sometime later that she was hurt by an attack that nearly killed her. It was during a war that happened between pikmin. Keijo took this time from whatever he was doing to heal her. She has only seen him in his original body, one that is similar to hers. She became closer to him in their father-daughter relationship. She always remembers how caring he was to her. Keijo has only opened his true feelings to her. The hurt that he has is shared to her. She finally went out on her own after a long time had passed by being with Keijo. She explored the world but she always returned to her father to see him. It was only during the years leading up to the present time that Keijo called for her. She agreed to his plans and was sealed up within a ship along with her powers. She has since then liked being within the ship's hold as she has something to protect her entire body unlike before where it was vunerable to attack. She owes much of her survival to her father. She has since then traveled the skies within the core of the ship that she controls for most of the time. She has seen pikmin fighting and grew sick of it and yet never acted out against it. She will never fight unless it is to protect Keijo or herself. She has promised herself that she will never get involved in the petty wars that the foolish pikmin fight below. Starr thinks mostly about the times that have long since gone by. She has seen many wars. Some pikmin had tried to use her as a weapon during one of the wars and she refused to be treated like a weapon. She didn't kill the pikmin but she did knock them out. Themes Main Theme: Stepping Along - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Battle Theme (only for the ship battles): Skies of Arcadia - Bombardment 2 This section will be updated when she gets released again. Trivia info here Tropes Neutral Good, The Ghost, Mad Scientist's Beautiful Daughter, In The Blood, .... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Keijo's Family